<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Blood by Winnifred_Morgrow333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128240">Dirty Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnifred_Morgrow333/pseuds/Winnifred_Morgrow333'>Winnifred_Morgrow333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Dark, Drama, Eventual Romance, Multi, Summerteen Romance, Teen Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnifred_Morgrow333/pseuds/Winnifred_Morgrow333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like fire whiskey you burned hot on his lips, setting his chest ablaze and his mind into a frenzy of smooth jazz. Muggle-born or not, he couldn't care less. He was more than ready to get drunk on you every single day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. {•one•} Chocolate Frogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii!<br/>It is my first time posting on this site, hope you guys enjoy my work, there are more chapters to come! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You moved your gaze from the window, the moving scenery outside the train no longer feeling entertaining enough. You sighed in somewhat subtle annoyance and looked around the Slytherin compartment briefly before deciding to stretch your feet a bit. You got up, the three other Slytherin students shifting to make way for you to pass, then headed for the exit in search of that trolley lady. A snack or two was sure to make you feel better.</p><p>You were nearly out the door when one of the girls in a nearby compartment stuck her foot out in the last second, causing you to trip over it. You stumbled forward towards the exit before colliding with another person head-on. Draco had just slid the door open when you'd crashed into him, making both of you stumble outside of the compartment. His hands moved on instinct to grip your shoulders in order to steady you, yet once you raised your head and he realized who you are, he immediately released you, and rather harshly at that.</p><p>'' Bloody Hell watch where you're going! '' he jerked back '' As if it's not enough that I have to put up with that dreadful mudblood stench of yours through-out the entire trip, now I have to get this suit burned too because of your disgusting germs covering it! '' </p><p>You blinked, unimpressed.</p><p>The human body has 7 trillion nerves, as far as you knew, yet somehow Draco managed to get on every single fucking one of them when it came to his interaction with you. In your earlier years at Hogwarts, you'd been one of his main victims, and though nowadays he didn't seem to prioritize tormenting you as much, he still found the time of day specifically to tickle those 7 trillion nerves. One. By. Bloody. One. For such a high struck asshole, you'd think he has better things to do with his free time than go out of his way to bother paying so much excessive attention to people who were supposed to be '' under his level ''.</p><p>You regained your balance and crossed your arms over your chest '' Is that all you could come up with? '' you raised a brow, unimpressed '' If anything, it's your heinous cologne that's plaguing the entire compartment. Merlin, even Finnegan's exploded potions have a more decent scent, Your Highness. '' a lie, true, but a much-needed one.</p><p>'' Once again, you prove what poor taste you have. '' the blonde tilted his chin up as he tucked his hands in his pockets, towering over you in all his villainous glamour '' But what else can I expect from an average class mudblood like you. At least be thankful your 2nd hand robes will smell way better now, thanks to my cologne. Might even cover up that non-magical stench of yours. ''</p><p>Asshole. You actually ran into him again on your way out of getting your robes fixed, and yet he had the audacity of claiming they were second hand.</p><p>'' Look, Your Highness, '' you sighed as if tired of this talk already '' I'm truly sorry your friends are so boring and that you have so very little imagination that you have to resort to talking to me to entertain yourself, but I really don't have the strength to pretend I'm enjoying your presence any longer,'' you noted, then made to brush past him to continue on your search for the trolley cart.</p><p>'' Who needs to pretend for that? '' he called after you with a scoff.</p><p>'' Every goddamn royal ass-licker in this compartment, obviously. '' you raised a brow back at him as you tossed him a look over your shoulder, then walked away, shutting the door behind you and thus cutting him off from making any comments.</p><p>Truth be told you used to get really affected by Draco and his goons' bullying, and you couldn't control the emotions that came pouring out of you. However, over time you learned that the best thing you could actually do is not buy all of their crap, or they would keep selling it. Sadly, even them just knowing your blood status was making you an attractive target, but adding that you got sorted Slytherin, where only pure-bloods were supposed to go and boil in their own self-hatred, it was like you were constantly wearing a ' kick me ' sign on your back.</p><p>You couldn't exactly block or fully dodge Draco's bullying, but at the very least you could try to get on his 7 trillion nerves in return. You know, just to be even. One such way, you discovered, was to consistently call him 'Your Highness'. You'd think he'd enjoy that, but surprisingly enough, even if he tried to keep a straight face, you could see the annoyance written all over it.</p><p>The trolley lady smiled at you as she handed you a bag filled with several small boxes containing your treats, retrieving the money you gave her. '' Here you go dear. Enjoy. ''</p><p>'' Thank you ma'am. '' you smiled back and turned around on your heel to head back to the Slytherin compartment, only to find your way blocked once again. Your eyes travelled up the black robes all the way to his displeased expression, frowning yourself '' Care to move out of my way Your Highness? '' you raised a brow at Malfoy.</p><p>Ouf, him again.</p><p>'' Swearing is unbecoming you know. Not that I expected any more class from the likes of you. '' Draco noted and moved past you, fishing out his money from his pocket '' One Chocolate Frog. '' </p><p>'' Oh I'm sorry dear, '' the trolley lady gave Draco an apologetic look before nodding your way '' That girl over there just took the last few, I'm afraid. ''</p><p>He sighed in displeasure and turned towards you '' Give them to me. '' he demanded, rather than asked, making you scowl in annoyance.</p><p>'' I'm not one of your subjects I'm afraid, I don't take orders from you, Your Highness. '' you shot back, however you tilted your chin up afterwards '' But I do take a good bargain. I'll give you half if you buy them from me. ''</p><p>'' Pfft, like I'd sink that low for a mere Chocolate Frog. '' Draco crossed his arms over his chest, looking down on you proudly. You shrugged, unimpressed, then flashed your brows up.</p><p>'' I've been travelling in the same compartment as you for the past three years, as well as shared a table and a dorm, do you seriously think I haven't learned by now what an absolute whore you are for these particular treats? '' you mocked him with a light smirk '' Your mom sends them by the dozen with every other maildrop, it literally can't be more obvious. ''</p><p>Draco's eyes squinted at you in an irritated glare, an almost undetectable growl leaving his throat. '' Fine. ''</p><p>'' Cool. '' you flashed your brows up again with a smile '' Triple price, each. ''</p><p>'' Yeah yeah, whatever, get yourself some pocket money, I know mommy and daddy are probably not giving you any anyway. '' the blonde rolled his eyes and nearly shoved the money in your hand. You kept smiling at him, handing him over the promised snack.</p><p>'' I'm touched, didn't think you cared, Your Highness. ''</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes with a sigh and stalked away towards the compartment, while you tucked away his money. You didn't really want to be back with all them Slytherin blood-suckers so soon, so instead of heading back after the boy, you slid the closest 2nd class door open and popped your head inside.</p><p>'' Hey, room for one more? '' you asked politely, even though there were only two people sitting inside. You recognized the duo of ginger-heads quickly, being quite aware of the infamous Weasley Twins, as you really didn't have to be a Gryffindor to know who they were. One of them sat next to the window on your right, while the other one was leaning against the glass on your left. </p><p>Understandably, they reacted somewhat unwelcoming at the sight of green and silver around your neck.'' Asks who? '' one of them spoke up with a judgemental look over his face.</p><p>'' Oh, I'm (Y/n)(L/n), it's nice to meet you. '' you introduced yourself politely, despite their reaction. You were used to it by now - everybody reacted wearily towards the fact you were a Slytherin, but you always managed to convince them you weren't a harpy as most Slytherins were.</p><p>The two exchanged a look. '' Aren't you from the first-class compartment? What are you doing here? '' </p><p>'' My, Freddy, you're so grim. '' the other one spoke jokingly with an easy-going smile '' You know that place is filled with bats and cobras, she's probably looking for some nicer, less stick-up-the-but company, ain't that right love? '' </p><p>You were pleasantly surprised one of them was more approachable, meaning you wouldn't have to go back so soon. '' Yes, it's Hell back there, everyone smells of weird, over-priced perfumes, all they seem to talk about is themselves and I finished my book so I don't have any means to ignore them anymore. '' you explained with an exhausted expression, then put your hands together in front of you in prayer '' Please, please, please let me stay. ''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. {•two•} The Prank Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fred spoke up again with a light scoff '' Well come in then. Name's George, this is Fred. '' he introduced, the latter giving you a confused look as if he was looking to see something particular as he stared at you, but failing to do so. </p>
<p>'' Georgie, she is familiar is she not? '' he finally spoke, George taking a better look at you. </p>
<p>'' Yeaaaah, there is something there,'' he said, tilting his head, while all you could do was stand there awkwardly. </p>
<p>'' I've got it! '' Fred snapped his fingers, a beaming smile spreading on his face '' She's one of our clients George. '' he then pointed at you '' You're that one Slytherin who buys all those Decoy Detonators, Canary Creams and all three of our Shield products. I've sold you a few Healing pastes as well, I think. '' </p>
<p>'' Oh that's riiiight, '' George chimed in, meanwhile, he cleared up a seat next to him, the both having spread out their inventions here and there in the compartment '' I sold you that Reusable Hangman toy too, are you enjoying that by the way? '' </p>
<p>'' Yes, '' you smiled '' They all work wonderfully. It's pretty cool, what you guys make and sell. '' you added as you took a seat by George - the one by the window.</p>
<p>'' To be fair I was starting to wonder why you needed Healing paste so often. '' Fred said, tinkering with some toy prototype. </p>
<p>'' I'm a mixed-blood sorted into Slytherin. '' you deadpanned, the two boys making a synced noise of realization. '' Ye. You can imagine why I'd need it. '' </p>
<p>'' Yeah it explains why you're getting so much prank toys as well. '' the one next to you gave a smile.  </p>
<p>'' Served detention a couple of times - totally worth it. '' you dropped back in your seat, sliding your shoes off and crossing your legs over as you stretched them to the free seat across from you. '' You guys are so lucky being in Gryffindor, where discrimination isn't a thing. Being a 'dirty-blood' in Slytherin is Hell. '' Suddenly you jerked up and drew your legs back '' Oh gosh, I'm sorry, do you mind if I do that? ''</p>
<p>'' Chill. '' George said with a little laugh '' Do as you please. ''</p>
<p>'' Let's give 'er some confidence, yeah George? '' the boy across from him nodded both of them took their shoes off as well, propping them on the seats across themselves. You pressed your lips into a bashful smile and mimicked them, seconds later flashing your brows up.</p>
<p>'' Oh, do you guys want a Chocolate Frog? '' you offered, taking your bag and taking one out '' I got them on quite the deal. '' </p>
<p>Both of them didn't mind the free treat at all, so you handed one to George and tossed a second to Fred, taking one for yourself as well. </p>
<p>'' What do you mean you got them on a deal, it's not exactly the cheapest treat from that lady's cart. '' Fred asked you. </p>
<p>'' Ah, well I bought the last couple and sold half of them to Malfoy on triple price. He's a whore for chocolate frogs. '' you said, not really bothered as you shrugged '' I bribe His Highness like that from time to time when he gets too annoying. Kind of like compensation for the nerve cells I lose dealing with him. ''  </p>
<p>'' Well, well, well, look at that Freddy, '' George flashed his brows up in a pleasant surprise '' we've got ourselves a businesswoman here. ''</p>
<p>'' If you can make that git give you money so easily maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to recruit you. Thoughts George? ''</p>
<p>'' I wouldn't mind, as long as she agrees, '' the boy shrugged '' She's good at promoting products apparently, besides, who wouldn't want to buy anything such a cute face is selling, '' he added, shooting you a sideways flirty smirk. You blinked, taken aback, but on second thought it would probably be fun and a nice distraction from studying and awful housemates. </p>
<p>'' Are you guys really offering me to work together? '' you glanced between them, thinking they may just be joking. </p>
<p>'' Yeah, why not. '' Fred shrugged '' We have a couple of new ideas we are working on, we could use the extra help. '' </p>
<p>'' What do you say? ''</p>
<p>'' I suppose I can give it a go, yeah. Sounds fun. '' you agreed, flashing both of them a smile. Clearly these two cut the distance short pretty fast, and even though you usually had a hard time making friends, they were making it much easier on your end as well. Working with the Weasley twins, on second thought, might just mean it gave Malfoy another reason to pick on you for, but then again you wouldn't turn down such an offer just because His Highness wouldn't enjoy it. </p>
<p>You remained in their compartment for a long time, fooling around and chattering away on all sorts of subjects. You were able to discuss Quidditch with them as you were quite fond of the sport, but afraid to play because it looked so brutal, and anyway the rest of the Slytherins wouldn't let a mudblood represent their house in no way. You talked about their new products, about your hobbies, played a dozen rounds of Hangman and treated yourselves to some more snacks using part of the money Draco had paid you.</p>
<p>You were happy that you finally got to have a joyful ride to Hogwarts, but apparently you weren't used to being in such an energetic company, so you ended up dozing off at one point. Sometime later you got woken up by the sound of the train whistle, cracking your eyes open slowly and taking a few moments to wear off the sleepiness. </p>
<p>'' Had a nice nap love? '' you saw Fred sitting across from you, a book in his hand with his finger between the pages to mark where he'd reached. You raised up your head and realized you had fallen asleep whilst leaning on George's shoulder, who you noticed was still asleep himself. </p>
<p>'' Actually yeah. '' you laughed sleepily while rubbing your eyes, sitting upright. The movement stirred George out of his slumber as well, repeating the same wake-up process and stretching his arms out.</p>
<p>" Aaaahhh that was a good nap."</p>
<p>Fred scoffed " Great, you two can easily become nap buddies then." </p>
<p>George only gave a small laugh while stretching again, yawning as the sleepiness hadn't yet left him. </p>
<p>" Well, I'll be going then," you said, sliding your shoes off and getting up to fit then better. </p>
<p>" Aw, so soon? "</p>
<p>" Sorry guys, I did have a great time but I should go back to my compartment already. I'll see you two at dinner maybe, yeah?" </p>
<p>" Yeah, sure. " George shrugged innocently while Fred nodded. You gave a quick smile and turned on your heel, shutting the door behind you as you left. </p>
<p>" Did you sleep any Fred? "</p>
<p>" Nah, you two dozed off and then Angelina dropped by. She left about 20 minutes ago. " he shrugged, soon after a devilish grin spreading across his freckled face " You seem to connect with little miss Slytherin there quite some, you even cuddled while you napped, my oh my l, do I smell a forbidden romance ey, Georgie? "</p>
<p>" Buzz off. " the boy scoffed, throwing a bag of unopened candy at his twin who ducked in the last second. " She is quite fun, smart. Persuasive, clearly. Kind of sad she has to be stuck in Slytherin." he sighed. " They probably treat her way worse than they treat mixed bloods that ain't their housemates, poor girl." </p>
<p>" Indeed." the boy agreed, his brows raised high " However, she has apparently found a way to deal with the bullies, Malfoy especially. That's worthy of praise. "</p>
<p>" A whore for Chocolate Frogs she said, I liked that one. " George scoffed." I think quite a fun year is coming our way, Freddy." </p>
<p>" Quite fun indeed, Georgie. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. {•three•} Shot in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exiting the compartment you were met by the heavy raindrops rattling against the window, blurring the view of the scenery rolling by outside. You flashed your brows up - you hadn't even realized when it had started to rain, but then again you had dozed off and wasn't really paying attention to the weather in the first place.</p><p>You made your way down the hallway towards 1st class, not really a fan of the situation, but at least a part of the journey had been enjoyable for you. As you recapped the fun you had had with the two - rather charming - 5th years, a familiar voice reached your ears. Throwing a look over your shoulder you saw Draco leaving the side of a compartment with narrowed eyes, Crabbe and Goyle behind him. You eye-dipped him in confusion, wondering what he'd been up to, but shrugged it off in the end, continuing on your way to the 1st class compartment. </p><p>You found your spot once again and sat down, checking your hand luggage for another book when your gaze flickered to the windows. The rain outside was getting thicker and stronger, turning the windows into a gradually darkening grey. You were just about to sulk as you wouldn't be able to pass time by reading in this darkness, however, the lanterns inside the compartment and the hallway flickered on, illuminating the space around. </p><p>Draco scowled down at you as he approached his seat, opposite of you, displaying just how personally offended he felt by your presence in the compartment. You squinted at him and stuck your tongue out, getting back to your book, sitting comfortably in your seat. Sparks came out of the blonde's eyes, about to open his mouth and confront you once again, right before Pansy's voice beat him to it. </p><p>'' Are we nearly there?? '' she asked curiously, having just taken her seat by the window and looking outside curiously. She turned to Draco '' Seems like we're slowing down. We were accelerating just a while ago. '' </p><p>'' We shouldn't be there yet,'' you noted, looking between the two of them. In just a few moments, the entire compartment began bundling by the windows, wondering what was happening. </p><p>You turned towards yours, noticing the foggy glass had started frosting. You reached out to touch it and wipe a bit to try and peer outside, but just then the train came to a sudden stop, some of the luggage falling off of the racks above. Draco nearly ducked a duffle bag, it landing against Crabbe's face. </p><p>'' Draco what's happening? '' asked Pansy. </p><p>'' Do I look like I have the answer for everything Parkinson? '' Draco shot her a look '' How the Hell should I know... '' </p><p>He had barely finished his sentence when all the lights went out, drowning everything in pitch-black darkness. Chaos erupted as students began panicking, trying to find their classmates or the way back to their seats, tripping over fallen luggage or over someone else's feet. You decided that you needed to stand up and go out into the corridor and check what was happening, if there was a teacher to ask what was happening, or if somewhere else the lights worked. </p><p>You held your arms slightly ahead of your body to touch and feel anything you may have potentially hit. Just then, you stepped on someone's foot, losing your balance for a split second in which you grabbed onto whatever was in front of you. </p><p>'' Ah, sorry! ''</p><p>'' Owch! Watch where you're going! ''</p><p>You stopped feeling apologetic '' Excuse me, Your Highness, but if you haven't noticed, there's no way I can tell where I'm going. '' </p><p>'' Then don't go anywhere, are you stupid? '' came the voice from in front of you '' Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you don't have enough brain cells to have a functioning common sense. '' </p><p>You felt him shove the ball of his foot into your leg and winced. '' Ow! What the Hell Malfoy!? '' </p><p>'' Good luck proving that was me in this darkness. '' </p><p>Your eyebrow twitched. You shoved your foot forwards and you felt you had smashed the ball of it against someone's shoe. '' OW! Damn mudblood! ''</p><p>'' Can't prove it was me. '' you shot back. Again, someone stepped on your foot. '' Ow! Why you... '' you decided you would fight back but a bit harsher this time, thrusting your foot outward a bit higher. The scream that followed didn't sound like it belonged to Draco. Your blood ran cold. </p><p>'' Damn it, that hurt! '' was that Crabbe? Fuck, you must have misaimed yourself. </p><p>'' Ha! '' Draco mocked '' Missed me. '' </p><p>Lucky for you, hearing him mock you showed you where he was. You launched forward again and shoved his chest backwards with all of your might. A few thuds and curses later, as well as a few shrieks, you were pleased with the realization that you had managed to hit him, and probably caused him to take someone else down with him. </p><p>You were about to retrieve when something got hold of your robes and yanked backwards. Your eyes had eased a bit into the dark surroundings and you could now make out the outlines of silhouettes. You yelped and tried to stop yourself from falling backwards, grabbing whatever you could for support, which ended up being another student. </p><p>You fell to the ground with someone else at your feet, sparks flying out your eyes. '' Goddamn it Malfoy! '' you got up to your feet.</p><p>'' Oh? What happened to 'Your Highness'? '' you could literally feel the smirk in his tone. '' I was quite enjoying that one. ''</p><p>'' Allow me to disagree, <em>Your Highness. </em>'' you snarled, getting up to your feet, and as you knew where he stood by his voice, you shoved your leg in his again. Pansy shrieked. </p><p>'' Owch! What the Heck!? That hurt! '' </p><p>Draco's laugh bubbled up in his chest. '' Your aim is pathetic, mudblood, seriously. '' </p><p>You growled under your breath, then felt the force of Pansy's foot on yours. '' OW! '' </p><p>A flash of very well-timed lightning illuminated the inside of the compartment for a brief moment, in which what Draco saw last was a creepy smile spreading across your face. An involuntary '<em>Fuck', </em>went through his mind. Pansy shrieked as you pushed her to the side, her toppling backwards into the seat, and Draco knew he was next. He braced for impact however one did not follow. His instincts sharpened, turning his head around and trying to spot you. </p><p>A shiver ran down his spine, making him turn around on his heel quickly. The second he did so he felt a hand grip on his tie and yank him down. Another bolt of light shot through the inky sky outside, reflecting in your (e/c) orbs that stared up at Draco's wide ones. </p><p>A split second later, the world went pitch black once more. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. {•four•} Precious Crawlies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>'Sweet...what </em>is <em>that</em><em>? '</em></p><p>That was the first thought that passed through Draco's mind as you stood dangerously close to each other, enveloped in the comfort of darkness. He was completely sure you weren't touching him, but not knowing what you were about to do made him feel you everywhere around himself.</p><p>Suddenly, his heart leapt in his throat when a girl nearby shrieked at the top of her lungs. A second and third one followed, some boys joining with screams soon enough. '' What the hell is going on? '' Pansy's voice came, but seconds later she too gave an ear-piercing shriek.</p><p>A flash of lightning split the sky outside again. Draco looked ahead and saw you smiling creepily, but what made his blood run cold was the realization of what was behind your amusement. Chaos had wrecked the first-class carriage, with every student inside fretting around trying to shake the variety of crawly insects off of themselves. Just as Draco gave you a wide-eyed look, his brows furrowed, his eyes flashed to his shoulder, where a spider was slowly making his way up. He yelled out and swatted it away in panic, shooting you a glare.</p><p>You just stood there, holding a very non-charming looking spider in your hand, petting its little head before you let it crawl onto your shoulder.</p><p>'' Measure your battles, Your Highness. '' you spoke, walking past him and through the chaos calmly '' You never know when you might get outnumbered. '' you finished and shut the door behind you.</p><p>'' YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS YOU BLOODY CREEP! ''</p><p>'' Nope, I'm not,'' you said to yourself, walking away.</p><p>The hallway was still dark with some students outside, bumping into each other, and most likely getting more and more freaked out due to the screams of terror and horror coming from the Slytherin compartment. The chaos out here was just as big as it was inside if you had to compare.</p><p>Not long passed and the lights flickered on again, settling the freaking out students.</p><p>'' Hey there, Fred or George. '' you said, realizing you were standing right next to the compartment he was coming out of.</p><p>'' It's Fred. '' he scoffed, '' Did lights go out in your compartment as well? ''</p><p>'' Yeah, pitch dark everywhere. Do you know what's going on? ''</p><p>'' Just as much as you, mate. '' the boy shrugged, then looked at your shoulder '' And who's this little buddy? ''</p><p>'' Ah, his name is Malvolio, my pet. '' you smiled, giving the hairy thing a glance. '' Ain't he a cutie? ''</p><p>'' Sure is. '' the boy scoffed '' You should show him to my little brother sometimes '' the boy chuckled again, '' He absolutely <em>adores </em>these little buggers. ''</p><p>Your chat was interrupted when a teacher appeared at the scene, explaining the situation to the freaked out students, and reassuring them that the train would be back on its way soon enough.</p><p>" I know that look. " he cocked up a brow in amusement. '' What did you do that you're trying to hide from a teacher? ''</p><p>You gave Fred a nervous smile after the teacher had passed you two to head into the first-class compartment.</p><p>'' Uhhh... '' you looked over your shoulder '' His Highness kinda crawled up my nerves earlier and I <em>may </em>have flooded the compartment with a couple of bags of your Creepy Crawlies for revenge. Can I crash with you guys? ''</p><p>Fred couldn't help but laugh, stepping to the side and gesturing you to come inside '' There's always room for a fellow prankster, love. ''</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Upon arrival at Hogsmeade station, you were boarded onto large black carriages that were to take you to the castle, on account of the heavy rain that still poured down mercilessly. You ended up in the same one as Draco and Pansy, as well as one other student, who just sat by the window with his cloak over his head, looking shady.</p><p>You flicked your gaze up at the blonde again, who had leaned his chin on his fist, looking outside the carriage's small window whilst Pansy was leaning on his shoulder, napping away the trip to the castle.</p><p><em>Are they a thing? </em>you wondered. You wouldn't have been surprised. She was constantly around him, you could barely find Draco without the raven-haired girl walking after him somewhere in the background. From where you stood that kind of aggressive obsession with someone was just annoying after a certain point - and kind of creepy - but considering how you assumed Draco's though process flowed, he simply put up with her because it meant he got bathed in attention 24/7. Or maybe he liked it? You shrugged.</p><p>'' Quit staring, you creep. '' Draco said suddenly, meeting your gaze sideways, then gave a faint smirk '' I know I'm irresistible and even a mudblood like yourself would see that, but at least try to be a bit more subtle about it. ''</p><p>You blinked, '' I wasn't looking at <em>you.</em>'' then looked back at your book '' You have a bug in your hair. ''</p><p>'' What!? '' Draco immediately shot up to his feet, waking up Pansy rudely with the sudden motion as he started ruffling up his hair and dusting off his clothes '' Where the Hell is it!? ''</p><p>'' Draco, what are you doing? '' Pansy said grumpily. Draco opened his mouth to speak but before he could he caught sight of you with the corner of his eyes.</p><p>You had sucked your lips between your teeth in an attempt to contain your laughter, sinking in your seat behind your book. The blonde gave you a dirty look. '' Well aren't you hilarious. ''</p><p>You chuckled in amusement, flipping the page of your book " I am, indeed. " Draco shook his head, fixing his hair, while Pansy glanced between you too, trying to figure out what had happened while she slept.</p><p>Draco sat into his seat comfortably again '' You're not as clever as you give yourself credit for. ''</p><p>'' Oh I know, I'm way cleverer. ''</p><p>'' If that were the case, you would know better than to crawl up my nerves like that, mudblood. ''</p><p>'' Maybe I'm enjoying crawling up your nerves,'' you said, looking over your book's top.</p><p>'' Which proves how big of an idiot you actually are, mudblood. '' Draco noted '' Only idiots play with fire thinking it won't burn them. ''</p><p>You chuckled in amusement '' Are <em>you </em>fire? Please. You're more of a half-adequate ball of mint chocolate chip ice cream with daddy issues. ''</p><p>'' A half-adequate ball of mint chocolate chip... '' Draco repeated, trailing off as if his mind lingered on the phrase to understand it.</p><p>'' Wh-How dare you speak to him that way, you filthy peasant! The audacity of you! '' Pansy rushed to his defence, you looked at her, then at him.</p><p>'' Did you really just call me a ball of mint chocolate chip ice cream? '' Draco scoffed.</p><p>''<em>With </em>daddy issues. ''</p><p>Draco laughed in bemusement '' You can't seriously think it's okay to talk to me like that. ''</p><p>'' I couldn't care less honestly. ''</p><p>'' How about I let professor Snape know about the little joke you pulled on the train, hm? Would you care more then?  ''</p><p>You flipped a page '' I doubt that. ''</p><p>'' You really are an idiot, mudblood. ''</p><p>'' Oh I'm an idiot? '' you raised a brow, putting your book down finally. '' And what exactly have you accomplished in your life that makes you Einstein, huh?? ''</p><p>The hooded boy next to you had started paying attention, exchanging a glance with Pansy.</p><p>Draco blinked in confusion '' Who? ''</p><p>'' You'd know if you paid more attention during Muggle Studies, <em>Your Highness.</em>''</p><p>'' I would if it wasn't a completely useless subject, not to mention boring as hell. ''</p><p>'' And what makes <em>you </em>so exciting? ''</p><p>A self-pleased smirk spread across his lips '' I'm Draco Malfoy. Just being in the same room as me should be exciting enough. ''</p><p>'' Being an annoying git with his head up his arse doesn't count as being exciting. '' now you were the one smirking.</p><p>'' Why don't you stop pretending to be such a smart ass, and admit that you're just an ass,<em>mudblood</em>? ''</p><p>'' I will when you do, <em>Highness. ''</em></p><p>Silence fell over the carriage as the two of you stared at each other with daring narrowed eyes. It was gonna be a long ride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. {•five•} Ya basic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the carriages arrived at Hogwarts castle, the rain was still hammering down on the ground mercilessly, with no sign of stopping anytime soon. When your carriage pulled up you put Draco's money in your pocket, putting the hood over your head.</p><p>'' It's great doing business with you, Your Highness. '' </p><p>'' Don't get too cocky. '' Draco stood up, towering close to you as he flipped the hood over his head as well. <em>There's that sweet scent again...,</em> '' The only reason you keep winning is that you're not worth me putting actual effort into playing, mudblood. '' </p><p>You arched a cocky brow up '' Or you just suck. '' you then shrugged, then clapped your hands. '' Mal, here boy. '' At the sound, your spider crawled out from seemingly nowhere, then made its way to your shoulder again. The hairy thing made Pansy shriek bloody murder and leap as far away from you as possible. You took him down and hid it inside your robes from the rain.</p><p>You put your hood on and got ready to step out when suddenly a brute force pushed you out of the carriage, causing you to crash down on the harsh, wet pavement. You winced at the pain your body suffered and made a mental note to visit madame Pomfrey for you were certain your knees were bleeding. Before that, however, you sat up on your knees, searching for Malvolio. Finally, your gaze came upon the hooded boy who had stepped out before you, holding your spider under his robes as it had jumped away from you during the fall. </p><p>Your eyes narrowed dangerously and you stood up to your feet, seeing Pansy Parkinson standing tall and proud at the foot of the carriage, meanwhile a dozen amused Slytherins gathered to see the outcome.</p><p>'' Know your place, mudblood. '' Pansy laughed arrogantly '' It's down at my feet, where it's always-- '' </p><p>'' Oh why don't you shut your damn trap already. '' you refused to give her time to be cocky and just walked up to her, grabbed her robed and yanked her out of the carriage and onto the puddled ground. Pansy shrieked, sending a bundle of curses your way as she stood up, drenched as much as you were. </p><p>'' WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? '' she screamed, rather too high pitched to your liking. </p><p>'' How does it feel to be brought down to my level, bitch? '' you gave her a cocky look. </p><p>'' YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS, YOU GODFORSAKEN MUDBLOOD! '' was the last thing you heard before she launched at you, tackling you to the ground yet again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You stood next to Pansy Parkinson in front of Professor Snape's desk, listening patiently and <em>quietly </em>to the howler he was giving you both for the past 10 minutes. You were both drenched to the bone and freezing, your robes covered in dirt and mud, both with a busted lip and various bruises and scratches here and there on visible skin. </p><p>'' Do you have <em>anything </em>to say for yourselves? '' Snape hissed. </p><p>'' Professor Snape, it wasn't <em>my </em>fault. '' Pansy immediately took on the victim role '' It was <em>she </em>who started the fight- ''</p><p>'' Silence! '' he cut her sharply '' I don't <em>care </em>who started it. I will inform your families tonight of this <em>unacceptable </em>behaviour, and you will <em>both </em>serve detention. '' </p><p>'' But profes- '' </p><p>'' <em>That. Is. Final. </em>Now go. <em>'' </em></p><p>You and Pansy walked out of his office, met by professor McGonagall who was waiting for you outside, having been the one to break up the fight earlier. She waved her wand, giving you a helping hand at drying up, then led you to Madame Pomfrey to get your wounds tended to. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Once dinner time was over, you were relieved to retrieve to the soltitude of the Slytherin common room, dropping in one of the couches near the fire place. You let out a heavy sigh and covered your eyes with your forearm, bandaged earlier by Madame Pomfrey.</p><p>" I sure hope you're happy, mudblood." came Pansy's <em>incredibly </em>unpleasant voice, causing a groan to leave your chest " I got detention all because of you. Thank Merlin at least Professor Snape decided not to cut our house points before the semester's even began. "</p><p>A nerve snapped in you and you sat up. " Excuse me?" you glared at her, jumping over the back of the couch." <em>You </em>pushed me out of the damn carriage. "</p><p>" Serves you right. You got exactly what insolent pests like you deserve when they <em>dare </em>speak up to a pureblood."</p><p>" Oh <em>please, </em>want me to give you a tissue for all that crap coming outta your mouth?" </p><p>" Hmpf, only a lowlife such as yourself can use words foul as that so carelessly. You're so unlady like it's pathetic. "</p><p>" Oh i'm unladylike is that so? " you raised your brows, leaning forward " Fucking better than to be boring, plain as hell and par, like <em>the basic bitch <strong>you</strong> are</em>."</p><p>Pansy gasped so loudly and melodramatically that her lungs nearly popped. Draco raised his gaze from his book, having sat down to read in a close by arm chair as soon as the showdown between you two began. </p><p>" You <em>did not </em>just call me basic. " Pansy snapped " You gotta climb <em>ages </em>to come up to my level, pathetic mudblood." </p><p>" Your level is as high as your bloody ego, Your Magesty, why don't you try jumping to your IQ, hm? Oh that's right, it's so low you'd end up killing yourself. "</p><p>" Listen here you-" Pansy began, about to cut the distance beteeen the two of you when Draco stepped in, putting a hand on her shoulder. The glare melted into a pair of sweet eyes as she looked back at him. </p><p>" Is it really worth your time? "</p><p>Pansy hesitated, sending you another bloody murder glare before she inhaled and exhaled " You're right Dracy, i'm wasting my breath on this loser." </p><p>" Go get some sleep okay?" he rubbed her shoulders and send her off to her dormitory. </p><p>You sighed in relief that that was over and returned to your couch, dropping in it once again and kicking your shoes off.</p><p>You were thankful Draco was quietly reading his book rather than to pick yet another fight with you, and to be hobest, you didn't hate his company, as long as he wasn't speaking.</p><p>At some point you cracked your eyes open again and sat up to find the common room was empty, and that you had a blanket thrown over you. You probably slept in longer than intended, and probably pulled the blanket over yourself in your sleep.</p><p>In any case it was probably way past curfew, so you tossed the cover away and made your way up tonthe girls' dormitory, ready to fall into the soft slumber you longed for so much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. {•six•} The price of marmalade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up the following morning feeling not so refreshed and not so eager to wake up in the first place. You sat up and stretched, meanwhile Malvolio crawled up on your head, nestling himself in the midst of your messy hair. As soon as you rose from your bed, though, you winced at the numb pain that shot through your knees. Madame Pomfrey had bandaged them up yesterday, so you decided to remove the bandage to let the wounds breathe. Luckily the damage wasn't very big, leaving behind only a pair of scratch up, rosy red knees. </p><p>Once you were done getting ready, you put Malvolio back in his glass box and slid the lid shut, then threw the bag of school book over your shoulder and headed out. As soon as you stepped into the Great Hall, you noticed Draco and the usual suspects already hanging around, emersed in whatever incredible story the blonde was in the middle of telling. </p><p>You sat a couple of feet away from them, rubbing the sleepiness off of your eyes once again before reaching for the jar of marmalade. Just as you were about to grab it, a hand clasped onto it and pulled it away. You looked up, seeing a smirking Malfoy sitting now across from you, one hand on the jar, the other supporting his chin. You frowned and reached for it again, only for him to move it the other way. You gave him a dirty look, to which he responded with an amused chuckle. He did this to you a couple more times until you finally gave up and sat down. Draco claimed his victory by tossing a look at his gang who were passionately complimenting him on this win by laughing along. </p><p>You narrowed your eyes, then moved to the side and reached for another jar of marmalade nearby. Before you knew it, Draco had taken that one as well. By now more and more people had begun throwing glances and looks at what was happening at the Slytherin table, gradually turning you more an more into the centre of attention. </p><p>Soon enough, you stood across from Draco, glaring bloody murder at him while he leisurely rested the side of his head against his hand, behind at least 10 jars of marmalade. '' You look ridiculous, I hope you realize that. ''</p><p>'' But I have marmalade and you don't,'' he smirked back, more in amusement rather than malice. You growled at the back of your throat. </p><p>'' <em>What </em>is it going to take? '' you said finally in desperation, both hands against the table. </p><p>'' How about, '' Draco began '' you tell me I'm the <em>smartest, </em>most <em>amazing</em>, most <em>handsome </em>man this land has <em>ever </em>known and will ever know, and then maaaaaaybe I'll think about it. '' </p><p>'' How about you go throw yourself off the Astronomy Tower? ''</p><p>A self-pleased chuckle bubbled up in his throat '' Alright. " he stood up, before he leaned forward close to your face" I have a second offer then. '' </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The journey from the Great Hall to the North Tower wasn't a particularly short one. You walked next to a confused looking Draco, trying to keep up with him as he made attempt after attempt at searching for the right corridor to take you to your Divination class. </p><p>'' Ugh, bloody... '' you grunted, adjusting the straps of your school bag <em>and </em>that of Draco's on your shoulders for the 50th time. Somehow the more you walked the heavier they seemed to get and that didn't make you particularly happy. '' Just admit it already, you're <em>lost. '' </em></p><p>'' I know <em>perfectly </em>well where I am, thank you very much for that unwanted input, mudblood. '' Malfoy defended, <em>'I just have no idea how to get to this bloody classroom. '.</em></p><p>'' No you don't, we passed this hallway two times already. '' you dropped the bags on the floor, stretching out your arms and shoulders. '' Just admit that we're lost and I'll tell you where we should be heading. '' </p><p>'' You <em>knew </em>how to get there all along? '' Malfoy turned to you with narrowed eyes. </p><p>'' Admit you're lost. '' </p><p>'' I admit I believe you <em>think </em>I need your help getting to my classes. '' his eyes glanced at the bag on the floor ''Hey don't drag that on the ground, it's worth more than your entire shoe-box of a muggle house. '' </p><p>You rolled your eyes, picking up both bags with a huff and walking straight past him. '' Just zip your bitchy mouth and follow me. '' </p><p>'' Did you just call me a bitch? '' </p><p>Four painfully long staircases later, you were leaning against a wall heaving for breath, having ditched both bags a step below. '' Bliemy---that's---a lot of---stairs-- '' you said in between breaths. Draco was a few steps below you, having also stopped to catch his breath, though he seemed to be in a better condition than you were. </p><p>'' Fuck this, it's so heavy, I'll die,'' you said, picking up your bag and his before continuing your climb up. Draco followed suit.</p><p>'' Then die, i'm worth it, and so is my bag. '' </p><p>You flipped him off over your shoulder, earning yourself a chuckle in amusement. </p><p>Another three flights of stairs later - just as painful as the previous four - you emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.</p><p>'' Where the Hell are we? '' Draco asked, looking around but there was nothing but a plain clearing. " Is it this way?" he peered into a passageway to the right of you. You walked over to him, shaking your head. </p><p>'' No. You can clearly see the Black Lake from here or at least a part of it. That's west. '' </p><p>You looked the other way, while Draco glanced down, observing you quietly for a moment. </p><p>'' Fine, if it's not this way then it's that way. '' Draco tucked his hands in his pockets, catching the hallways in the opposite direction. You followed suit, urging yourself a bit so that you could catch up. </p><p>" Are you gonna admit you were lost?" </p><p>" In your dreams, mudblood." </p><p>" My dreams have nothing to do with you, Highness, I assure you." </p><p>" Well that's to be expected of a mudblood such as yourself. <em>"</em></p><p><em>" </em>Why is it so hard for you to accept that someone doesn't like you? That someone has a taste for standarts you simply don't meet? " </p><p>" I accept that people have different standarts. " Draco shrugged" I just don't understand how <em>those </em>people don't see that any standart that's not me is trash. "</p><p>" You can't be serious. " you stared at him bemused." How is your head up your ass that far??? "</p><p>" I'm simply an aquired taste, sweetheart. To enjoy me, " he tossed you a look, quirking a playful borw up" you have to <em>aquire </em>a <em>taste </em>first. "</p><p>" Wow. " you kind of wondered what it was like to have that kimd of self-esteem. Msat be nice. But apparently it can turn you into the ass of assholes. </p><p>The two of you finally found yourselves in front of an alarmed group of women in crinolines, whose picture hung on the wall of a narrow spiral staircase.</p><p>You eyed it up, trying to see where it ended amd when you couldn't you took Draco's bag off your shoulder and tossed it to him. </p><p>" I ain't carrying that up all those steps." </p><p>" Weakling." he picked it up, heading up the tightly spiraling staircase, you following. </p><p>" Oh for the love of <em>Merlin, </em>you have a whole lifetime ahead of you to be a jerk. Can't you cut me some slack and lay of me for once? " you groaned, feeling yourself get dizzier and dizzier with each step. </p><p>" I'd rather not, it's far too entertaining, messing with you. You're such an easy target it's almost sad. "</p><p>You groaned in frustration, to which he gave yet another chuckle, more than amused, meamwhile the urge to push him down the stairs grew almost unbarably.</p><p>" This is seriously not worth the marmalade. " you mumbled under your breath. </p><p>Just then, the two of you heard the murmur of voices coming from above and knew you had reached the classroom. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. {•seven•} Unfogging the future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After climbing the last few steps you and Draco emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled - Slytherins only. </p><p>The lack of any doors around puzzled you as you looked around, wondering how were you supposed to get to the classroom in the first place. </p><p>" Oh hi, Darcy!" Pansy's voice cut into your thoughts as she popped out from among the students, instantly latching onto his arm. A narrow, distasteful look was sent your way. " What's this filthy mudblood doing with you?" </p><p>You rolled your eyes and walked away, leaving Draco behind to follow you with his gaze. " Well?" Pansy pressed, looking up at him. </p><p>" She was carrying my stuff. " the blond said, then moved away from her to join the males of his gang.</p><p>He wasn't particularly a fan of Pansy's nosy traits, and her tendency to be a gossip girl. Just because they were friends and he was paying her slightly more special attention to her she had developed a habit of butting into his business far too much for his comfort. </p><p>While Blaize began discussing something with her and the boys, like the lack of door to the classroom, his gaze travelled through the crowd until it found you. He observed you through the corner of his eye as you leaned your back against the wall, blowing a strand of loose hair out of your face as you tuck your hands in your pockets. </p><p>It occurred to him he never really saw you with your hair down, or if he had he didn't remember. It slightly piqued his curiosity. He saw you lift your head up and move your gaze around, quickly averting his to avoid you catching it. </p><p>Soon after that a silver ladder magically dropped down from the trap door on the ceiling, and students slowly began making their way up. </p><p>The classroom, you found, was nothing short of bizarre, not even resembling a standard classroom at all, but rather a fusion of someone's attic and an old fashioned tea shop. </p><p>At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little pouffes. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle.</p><p>The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups. </p><p>You found yourself a spot quickly, sinking into a soft, teal coloured pouffe. You dragged your bag next to you and picked out your copy of <em>Unfogging The Future, </em>placing it on the table. </p><p>A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice. </p><p> “Welcome,” it said. “How nice to see you in the physical world at last.” </p><p> Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and you saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and <br/>beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings. </p><p> “Sit, my children, sit,” she said, meanwhile students began awkwardly moving around to find spots. She passed her large eyes across all students, making faces every now and then. After a few moments, she began switching the places of some students, saying that she 'didn't feel their auras match' in order to be paired up for the tea leaves reading.</p><p>You unwillingly began paying more attention once she came up to Pansy and Draco, who had paired each other up. " You, my dear, ohhh..." she said, then moved to Draco, clicking her tongue.</p><p>" What? What is it?" Draco questioned, furrowing his brows and exchanging a look of puzzlement with the dark-haired girl.</p><p>" Mmm yes, oh." Professor Trelawney said to herself " I'm sorry my dears but I'm afraid I'll have to move you two as well, mmm yes." she pressed her lips together.</p><p>" What, why??" Pansy protested instantly, quite offensive in her tone. Professor Trelawney approached her carefully. </p><p>'' Can I have your hand dear? '' </p><p>The girl tossed Draco a look before she reluctantly offered her hand to the wacky teacher. The woman looked at it carefully, placing it in her palm as she gently passed her fingers over Pansy's palm, humming now and then. Finally, she gave a sigh. </p><p>'' Forgive me my dear but that which you so desperately want from this boy already belongs to someone else. '' </p><p>Pansy's brows stitched together, glancing down at her own hand and then at Draco before returning her gaze to the professor. </p><p>'' Mmm yes. '' she gave her a sympathetic look, reaching for the air above her head '' That which you're dreading is going to happen sooner than you'd like. ''</p><p>After giving her a pat on the top of her hand and returning it to her, Professor Trelawney began giving out instructions to the whole class to each get a cup and come by her to fill it up with tea. Pansy rubbed her left hand with her right, a troubled expression sneaking across her features. She could more or less imagine what the professor meant and as much as she thought this class was ridiculous in the first place, she couldn't help but feel some anxiety crawling up in on her. <em>It already belongs to someone else??, </em>she thought, dreading it could be true, <em>But who? He hasn't said anything...'. </em> </p><p>She looked up, holding the cup in her hand as Draco stood in front of her, waiting for his turn. He seemed unbothered by what Trelawney had said, so maybe he didn't believe her? Maybe she was wrong? She couldn't imagine having to give up Draco to someone else, whoever it may be. Her feelings ran far too deep for her to even think about it. She couldn't imagine someone else holding onto him, someone feeling his warmth instead of her, someone else being the one he'd give those rare genuine smiles to. </p><p>Pansy shook her head slightly and then tilted her chin up. This professor was full of crap.</p><p>Having had his teacup filled, Draco brushed past you as he made for his seat, getting a whiff of a familiar, candied scent. He still couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly, but he found it quite pleasant. Sitting down he picked up his textbook and flipped through the pages, looking up over them for a moment as he saw you turning on your heel and going back to your spot, once again blowing a strand of loose hair out of your face.  </p><p>A strange urge came over him so suddenly that it shook him out of his trance, shifting in his seat with a puzzled expression for a brief moment. He <em>couldn't </em>do that. But if <em>you </em>could just organize your hair into the ties so that he wouldn't have to get these strange desires to fix it for you, that would have been great. Draco sniffed and looked up towards the professor while she explained the next steps to be followed. </p><p>He hadn't quite thought too deeply into what she had said to Pansy, he knew very well how much she liked him and he didn't really mind. They were close friends since before Hogwarts, and after all who wouldn't have fallen for him over such a long period of time? He <em>was </em>Draco Malfoy. Still, it piqued his curiosity. He assumed the teacher meant that Pansy wanted some sort of a deeper response to her feelings than what she was getting, but to hear he had already given that to somebody else was lightly put strange. He certainly didn't feel like he had, so what was it with this teacher? </p><p>Shaking his head, Draco gave a sigh. Another boring, useless class he'd have to put up with for the rest of the school year. <em>Great.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. {•eight•} Observing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco stared at the empty cup in his hand with utter perplexity, as he had been for the past 20 minutes. He wasn't completely sure why he'd signed up for this class in the first place; whatever reasoning he had had, it was now beyond him why would he willingly do this to himself. </p><p>Now, understanding the meanings of the shapes in his textbook was alright, easy enough. But trying to find them inside the cup was proving frustratingly difficult, even more so when you seemed to be handling this way better than he was. He tossed you a sideways look, observing you for just a little bit. </p><p>You were seated in your pouffe with your legs folded to the side of you, head tilted down and to the side as you slowly turned the cup you held in your small hands, looking enviously comfortable, and completely engrossed in what you were doing. He noticed you had lost the ties, the two of them now adoring your wrist; he saw while you were flipping a page of your text book, and your sleeve had pulled back just a bit. Your hair, now loose, fell down your shoulder with every little move you did, only for you to tuck it behind your ear, your eyes never caring to move from the textbook and the cup. </p><p>'' What are you looking at Draco? '' Pansy tilted her head to the side, causing Draco to lose his focus on you, averting it to the raven haired girl. '' You look like you're not here. '' </p><p>He wasn't.</p><p>'' Your hair. It looks nice. '' Draco quickly replied, dropping his gaze back in his cup while Pansy smiled bashfully, touching her hair briefly. </p><p>" Are you still having trouble, dear boy?" Trelawney appeared next to him, startling him slightly. He merely shrugged.</p><p>'' Let me see then. '' she hummed as she took one hand of his into one of her own, gliding her fingertips over the lines in his palm. '' Mmm yes, '' Trelawney raised her head, '' No wonder you're having trouble my dear boy. '' He gave her a pointed look. </p><p>'' Something is distracting you. You are here in the physical world, in this classroom, but your mind is elsewhere dear. You need to focus in order to be able to get in touch with your inner third eye, and above all you need a very clear mind, but yours my dear, it's flooded with all sorts of emotions. '' </p><p>Draco shrugged in a questioning manner. Trelawney gave him a smile with her lips pressed together and whispered something to him, which only he heard. His expression melted into puzzlement, brows drawing together as he looked at the professor before she walked away from him. </p><p>Pansy leaned over the table, bringing her voice down to a whisper '' What did she tell you? '' </p><p>'' Some rubbish. '' the boy shrugged, but the teacher's words lingered in his mind none the less.  </p><p>'' And you, my dear? '' she turned to Pansy next. </p><p>'' Oh, well, I'm certain that I see a kite in here, which means that a wish of his is gonna come true. '' the girl began, clearly feeling proud of how well she was doing '' And this here is an apple which means good knowledge so he's gonna learn something I suppose so that's great. ''</p><p>'' Mhm, yes. '' Trelawney said, moving on without comening further, but still seeming somewhat unsatisfied with what she'd heard.</p><p>'' How about you love? '' the teacher grabbed your attention next. </p><p>'' Well it's slightly confusing. '' you tucked the hair behind your ear again '' I'm almost completely sure that there's a cat here on the bottom, but here to the right might also be a sun, so if that's right then someone is going to deceive you, but it's going to result in something good, I guess? Either that or something that you're happy with is going to be stolen from you by somebody. '' </p><p>The boy you were seated with drew his brows together, leaning over the table slightly to try and peer into his cup. </p><p>'' Very good, very good. I sense you have a lot of very confusing emotions as well my dear, but you still manage somehow to be in touch with your third eye. Wonderful, truly wonderful. '' Trelawney clapped her hands together, face beaming. '' Seeing as you seem to have a natural gift for the noble art of divination, would you mind that I propose something dear? '' </p><p>'' Propose what? ''</p><p>'' I believe that if you were to be partnered with Mr Malfoy for a while for my classes, your spiritual energy would help his third eye clear away from the raging storm of complicated emotions that cloud it, and thus let him practice my teachings more easily. How would you like that? '' </p><p>'' No. '' came your instant answer, given without a second of consideration, taking Trelawney by surprise. </p><p>Draco scoffed involuntarily, managing to cover it up by clearing his throat. </p><p>'' I hate him. '' you added. </p><p>'' It's very mutual. '' the blonde fired back. </p><p>" What the Hell's that about? '' Pansy shot up from her seat as soon as she heard the absurd proposal, slamming her palms onto the table and causing the cups to rattle '' You can't possibly think <em>that</em> there is a suitable match for <em>Draco</em>."</p><p>Trelawney's brows twitched down in confusion briefly " Why's that dear? "</p><p>" <em>Why</em>? She's <em>dirty blood, </em>that's why<em>. </em>She has no place being in the same house as pure bloods, let alone sit at a table with someone like Draco. If anybody should be partenered with him it's gonna be <em>me</em>." </p><p>Trelawney paused, trying to gather her words correctly before she approached the girl carefully,</p><p>" I sense a lot of negative energy coming off of you dear, way more than one as young as you should harbor. " she said, rather concerned," This art is far more complicated than your every day magic. It is a matter of mind, heart and soul, and you can rest assured that trivial things such as blood status have nothing to do with spiritual energy, emotional state, or the clarity of the third eye dear. "</p><p>'' Trivial? You call that trivial? Well I think not. It is below a pure blood's level to associate with anything other than that. I couldn't care less about stupid spiritual levels and third eye nonsense. <em>She </em>is not partnering with him. '' </p><p>'' <em>Merlin, </em>will you <em>die </em>if you're not the center of attention for once? '' you groaned in frustration, having been fed up already by Parkinson's bullshit. '' Let it <em>go, </em>and for the love of God, for once, get over your shitty self. Is it that hard for you to not make a scene out of every little thing? ''</p><p>'' I don't remember speaking to you, <em>rat. </em>Know your place. '' </p><p>You slammed your hand on the table rising up from your pouffe and facing the arrogant witch '' I don't need a basic bitch like yourself telling me where my place is, you got that Your Highness? '' </p><p>Draco's brows furrowed for a second as he sat calmly, observing with interest at the unfolding event. He'd never heard you use ' Your Highness ' on anybody else but him, and in a certain kind of way it made him feel special. The fact you had used it on Parkinson kind of set off a nerve of displeasure in him. <em>He </em>was the only person you were supposed to call that. </p><p>'' Oh dear, alright, let's all calm down, shall we? '' Professor Trelawney tried to settle the fight stirring up as you and Pansy started exchnaging blood thirsty stares.  </p><p>'' No! I will not calm down! This is absurd! <em>You </em>are nothing more than a filthy, disgusting, pathetic rodent that will never be anything else and that will never <em>ever </em>deserve to walk with their head held high, you understand me? You're a loser, and you will always be a loser, no matter what you do, no matter how many silly games you play, no matter how much you try to sound smart or witty, you'll only every going to be one big, shallow <em>nothing</em>, '' </p><p>'' Miss Parkinson! '' Trelawney raised her voice, disturbed by the vile language of the girl, raised her finger towards the trap door on the floor '' Leave my classroom at once. ''</p><p>'' You're tossing <em>me </em>out? '' Pansy gave the teacher a bewildred look, '' Are you serious? ''</p><p>'' I shall not have such negative energy in this spiritual sanctuary and will certainly <em>not </em>tolerate bullying. Out. '' </p><p>Pansy scoffed half-heartedly and threw her bag over her shoulder, throwing her copy of <em>Unfogging the Future</em> into the trash can on her way out. In the meantime professor Trelawney continued on with her lesson, tending to some other students and their magnificent attempts at telling the future. </p><p>You sank again in your spot, your previous excitement now replaced by a heavy feeling of dejection. Most of the time you were trying to distance yourself from Pansy's bitter words and mockery, but there were still those times where it took very little for those wretched feelings to crawl under your skin like spiders, webbing around your whole body. </p><p>Draco kept an eye on you still, watching you crumble in pieces and wrap in on yourself as if to isolate everyone else. This wasn't the first time he witness the effects of Parkinson's cruelty, but it wasn't that often that he saw it in you. Most often, he'd noticed, when you were walking on the edge of breaking down your anger burst out violently, as if the Hellfire was to keep you steady and away from tipping off the cliff. </p><p>But now that Hellfire was gone. The demons you constantly tried to keep at bay crawled out and wrapped their black claws around you, filling your head with tar. Fed up, you grabbed you book and your bag and rushed out of the classroom, stepping by the teacher to apologize quickly and explain you weren't feeling well before you disappeared through the trap door. </p><p>The class suddenly seemed to bore Draco significantly more than it did when he'd arrived in the first place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. {•nine•} The demons of (Y/n) (L/n)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <em>'' Alright, off you go chipmunk. '' your babysitter said as the two of you arrived at the playground zone of the park near your home. You happily did as she told you, taking your (colour) bag filled with toys with you as you hurried to the slide. In the meantime, your babysitter joined some other nannies who were also here with their respective children, sharing two benches and chattering away about whatnot while the little ones ran around. </em></p><p>
  <em>You arrived at the slides just as your friend Dani had finished climbing up, popping his head above the bars. He was 9 years old, only a year above you, with longish dark brown hair and matching eyes, freckles dusting his nose and cheeks. As opposed to most of the other boys in your class, Dani was a softie with a kind heart who didn't have the capacity to hurt even a fly, and ever since you could remember, he hadn't changed one bit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'' (Y/n) come see this I found the coolest thing! '' he said, full of enthusiasm as he slid down the slide, stumbling over to you. Not asking questions, you quickly followed him as he led you to one of the cylinders you could crawl in. You crouched down in front of the entrance on one side, after which Dani looked inside and pointed with his finger. Following his gesture, you focused your eyes on a small spider hanging from the top of the tube's rim, slowly descending to his web at the base of it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You yelped and stumbled backwards, looking at the creature in fear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'' Oh come on (Y/n) don't be afraid of it, it's a cutie. ''</em>
</p><p><em>''  No, it's most definitely </em>not <em>cute, Dani. '' you denied, giving him a pouty look. He laughed a bit and pulled you up by the hand, making you crouch down next to him again. </em></p><p>
  <em>'' Just because it's a little creepy doesn't mean it can't be cute too. I found it a few days ago, and I've even named it,'' he said with a big smile on his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'' What'd you call it? '' you asked, still reluctant and trying not to stand too close to the tube. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'' Malvolio. ''</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'' Malv- what kind of a name is that??? '' you asked confused, much to Dani's amusement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'' It was supposed to be Martonio because I couldn't choose between Martin and Antonio, but then my mom asked me which do I pick, but I had a cookie in my mouth, so it came out as Malvolio. Come on, he is quite adorable, and nothing to be afraid of. '' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>''  Well well, if it isn't Freaky Dani and his little friend. '' a voice suddenly came from behind the two of you. The children that approached you were from Dani's class, who frequented the playground as well, however instead of actually playing, most of what they did was just bully the other kids. '' Hellooooo??? Is your head filled with bugs or something? You're supposed to greet back, in case you don't know. '' the same boy spoke up again while the rest of the kids snickered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dani paid them no mind, getting up to his feet and trying to walk away. </em>
</p><p><em>'' Hey! '' the kid hurried after him, pulling him back by the shoulder and poking his chest with his finger. '' When I'm </em>talking <em>to you, you'll </em>listen. <em>''</em></p><p>
  <em>'' Leave me alone! '' Dani said in frustration, shoving the boy a little but he only laughed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>''Or what? What are you gonna do bug-boy? Hiss your little friends at me? ''</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While the kids continued to mock your friend, you felt yourself getting angrier and angrier by the second. They never stopped teasing him, they never left him alone, they never just let him be who he was and like the things he liked without making him suffer for it. As Dani got shoved around and finally pushed to the ground, you reached your boiling point. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'' HEY! '' you yelled out, getting to your feet '' You leave my friend ALONE! '' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The same boy who had been mocking your friend came up to you, while Dani watched in anticipation down from the ground. You didn't usually get angry easily. The boy walked up to you making mocking copied of your voice '' Or what? What if I don't want to leave him alone? Are you gonna beat me up? '' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As he laughed alongside his friend, you balled your hands into fists. This had been going on for long enough.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your babysitter, Maddie, was just in the middle of a cheerful talk when children screams interupted it, drawing hers and the other nannies' attention towards the playground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The scene unfolding was, lightly put, horrific. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>One of the kids was kicking and screaming as the climbing ropes had gotten a hold of him, rising him up in the air and coiling around his body like vines, the ends turning into snake heads that hissed violently, threatening to sink their teeth in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A second kid was sinking bit by bit into the sandbox, and the more he kicked and screamed, the more intensely he got drawn it, the sand turning slowly into slippery mud and making it all the more difficult to fight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another could be seen grabbed by the legs by the swing chains, lifted up in the air before he got hung upside down at the swing's base, screaming at the top of his lungs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All the while you were standing still in the middle of the playground, with Dani right behind you.</em>
</p><p>" <em>Say you're sorry!" you scolded the boy who had pushed your friend down whilst he hung upside down by the chains. </em></p><p>
  <em>" Alright alright! I'm sorry! Please let me go!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Oh you want me to leave you alone? What are you gonna do if i don't!" you barked back at him, using the words he had earlier micked you with. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>" (Y/n)!" Dani turned you around by the shoulders " You have to stop this, i dont know what you're doing but it's going too far! You... You're scaring me! "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before you could say anything back, you noticed black smoke suddenly appear out of nowhere, several people dressed in long black robes emerging. Startled, you grabbed Dani by the sleeve and stepped back in fright. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The robed people pulled out what looked like magical wands out of their long leather jackets and approached each child. Swishing their wands, they freed each and every one, tending to see if it was allright and healing any wound if there were any. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, a tall, dark haired man with a stoic face and a pale complexion approached you and Dani, stopping in front of you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Hey, you!" Maddie ran up to the playground, pushing you and Dani behind herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>" I see you haven't developed any sense of respect for your superiors yet, Miss Collins." the man looked down at her sternly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Professor Snape?" she said in surprise " What are you- are you here for (Y/n)?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Indeed I am. She's caused quite the scene, intervention was much needed. Call her parents will you? I have certain things i must discuss with them." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Right. Ill do it right away." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Good."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You didn't understand what was going on but apparently your babysitter knew this scary looking man, which made you feel somewhat calmer and less afraid. The same couldn't be said about Dani, who was very visibly upset by everything he had just seen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next couple of hours were life changing for you, in more ways than you were able to comprehand at the given time. You learned you were a witch, that your parents were so called 'muggles' and that this made you a 'muggleborn' or otherwise said - a magical child born of non-magical parents. You also learned that what you had done to those kids was your first large enough outburst of magical abilities for the Ministry of Magic to register you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another thing you learned was that the scary man who had come up to you was a teacher at a special school for Witches and Wizards in which you were offered to enroll. Aside from that, what surprised you most was that apparently your babysitter was a graduated student from the same school, so effectively, you had been babysitted by an actual real life witch, and at the age that you were, that was fucking awesome. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, unfortunately, the following events were less than appealing to you. The aurors from the ministry had put everything out after your outburst but since there was a certain amount of risk for obliviation spells to be cast on kids, the victims of your payback remembered just about vaguely what had happened that day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The worst? Dani was afraid of you. Of what you could do and of what you did do. You didn't understand why, you did it for him. To protect him. How come were you the bad guy? Surely you weren't. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But no matter how reasonable your reasoning sounded to you, nobody was on the same page as you. Your friends distanced themselves from you, Dani in that number, kids got hostile at school, you had never felt more alone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And so, worried about their kid, your parents did what they thought was best. They moved to a different part of town and transffered you to another school, hoping this would fix things. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it didn't. If anything it only made it worse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>You observed Pansy as she made her way out on the courtyard, sitting down at a bench with a huff, looking visibly upset by what had happened earlier in class. Hidden in the shadow that the epty coridor cast over you, you gripped your wand tightly and tried to take deep breaths to calm yourself. </p><p>She had humiliated you again, called you those horrible names again, stomped all over your pride as a human being. Again. She deserved to be taught a lesson, she <em>deserved </em>propper punishment for treating you like trash. And not just you, everyone. </p><p>You looked around the corridors to make sure nobody was around, then brough your wand in front of you, taking another deep breath. </p><p>Bullies needed a taste of their own medicine sometimes.</p><p>And this bitch. This bitch was about to pay tripple the price.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>